We request support for a Multidisciplinary Cancer Research Training Program (MCRTP) at the University of Utah. Our goal is to train pre- and postdoctoral scientists who will initiate independent careers in cancer research. Trainees will acquire a deep understanding of clinical and mechanistic aspects of cancer, highly developed technical and analytical skills, an appreciation for the value of interdisciplinary, collaborative research, and a commitment to pursuing cancer-focused studies. The training program has four key elements: 1) All trainees will engage in cancer research projects under the direct supervision of the faculty. 2) All trainees will participate in a specialized curriculum that includes two cancer-focused didactic courses, a course on scientific integrity, and regularly scheduled Journal Clubs and Tumor Boards. 3) All trainees will obtain frequent feedback from faculty through an individual advising mechanism. 4) All trainees and mentors will meet regularly to attend the Huntsman Cancer Institute Seminar Series, an Annual Retreat, and a Cancer Biology Discussion Group. A strength of the MCRTP is the collaboration of physicians and basic scientists who are interested in cancer research. The training faculty is comprised of 45 clinical- and laboratory-based investigators, all of whom have extramural funding for their research and are engaged in one or more cancer-related projects. Predoctoral trainees will be highly qualified, advanced graduate students. Postdoctoral trainees will include both M.D.s and Ph.D.s who seek focused training in cancer research. An Executive Committee will appoint trainees and will conduct regular reviews of their progress. MCRTP trainees will be integrated into a highly interactive, interdisciplinary community of researchers committed to understanding cancer biology and translating that information into more effective strategies for diagnosis and treatment.